1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical switch, and more specifically to an optical switch with angle tuning elements and multiple-fiber collimators that perform optical signal switching between input and output optical pathways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical switches are widely deployed in optical networks to provide functions such as light path routing, protection switching, and system performance monitoring. The switching function is generally achieved by mechanically moving fiber or other bulk optic elements using stepper motors, controlled actuators or electrical relays. Various examples of optical switches are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/070,450, entitled “Optical Switch,” filed Mar. 1, 2005, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The form factor of an optical switch is an important design consideration. Compact form factors are often desirable and are required in increasing number of applications, but invariably there exist practical limits on how much a design can be miniaturized.